sexy night to remember
by mmenagv
Summary: traduccion...Edward lleva a Bella a su esposa a un restaurante de lujo. Su vestido es demasiado de manejar para edward. Su solución a su problema es una noche sexy para recordar. Lemons! probablemente sea mas que un oneshot


agradezco a jaquelineadorable5 por haberme dado la oportunidad de traducir esta historia y pues sin mas que decir espero que les agrade la historia =) cabe decir que talvez la autora suba mas caps a este one shot.

Edward pov.

Yo la quería, dios la quiero. Mi esposa, Bella, y yo estamos en el restaurante de mariscos más influyentes en Estados Unidos. Según Las palabras del crítico no la mía. Se llama Le Bernardin. Y afortunadamente para mí, restaurantes de lujo requerían de ropa formal. Como la que mi sexy Bella llevaba. Parecía ropa interior, porque esa rendija que mostraba sus largas piernas cremosa.

Yo estaba celoso porque cada camarero que pasaba prácticamente la desnudaba con la mente sucia. Está bien, joder, yo también. Su pelo rizado era rico chocolate caía en cascada por la espalda. Ella decidió pintarse los ojos ahumados en sus ojos marrones hermosos. Me encanta besar sus labios sensuales, que eran esta noche de color rojo oscuro. El vestido de Bella era mi color favorito de ella. El azul oscuro. Hizo su piel un aspecto suave que sólo espera ser tocado. Todavía estoy impresionado por lo perfecta que es. Y, oh Jesús, su pecho ...

"Edward?" Bella dijo.

"Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando." Yo le respondí.

"¿Sobre qué?" Se preguntó. Estoy pensando en todas las diferentes posiciones que podíamos hacer. Mi polla pensó.

" de lo sexy que te ves esta noche". Le di mi sonrisa torcida.

Ella ni siquiera respondió cuando ella se inclinó sobre la mesa dándome una vista increíble de su pecho. Mientras Esos labios rojos y carnosos encontrándose con los míos en un beso caliente. ¡Ja! Toma eso! Me dije a mí mismo cuando los camareros tenían una mirada de asombro en su cara. Su pequeña lengua rosa mojada y dura salió como una flecha a lamer mis labios luego entró, para conectarse con la mía. Gemí cuando me puse duro. Utilizó su suave mano derecha para enredarla en el pelo. Mis labios se movieron a su cuello, para Besar, lamer, morder y succionar.

"Mmmm." Bella gimió.

Esa fue mi señal para agarrarla de la mano y empezar a conducir a nuestra casa. Porque esta noche, no me voy a detener. Dejaría que mi polla tomara la iniciativa. Soy un hombre con una misión y esto no será definitivamente lo más posible a hacer el amor.

Bella pov.

Miré a la espera mientras me tiró en la cama. Yo estaba mojada desde hace un tiempo yo no tenía tiempo para los juegos previos. Creo que él también lo sabía. Todavía no puedo creer que este hombre sea mi marido. Se quitó la camisa y todo lo demás, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Su pecho era perfecto como de costumbre con un paquete de seis. Me lamí los labios cuando vi su gran polla enorme esperando su atención departe mía.

"Quiero que me manejes. Te quiero en mi polla dura. Quiero ver tus pechos rebotar en mi cara y quiero sentir que te corres alrededor de mi polla!" Edward me gruñó.

Me levantó como si yo no pesara nada y se estrelló contra mí, llenándome y sintiéndome tan plena y completamente. Él se hundió tan profundamente en mí que yo lo sentía en la base de mi, sintiendo sus palpitaciones y pulso. ¡Sí! Desde ese momento supe que esta iba a ser una noche increíble.

Grité y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, mi pelo que caía en cascadas por mi sudorosa espalda. Edward empujó y tiró de mí, rebota en él. Yo apenas podía moverme yo estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que me rodeaba. Mis pechos rebotaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo con sus movimientos guiados cuando los ojos de Edward se fijaron sobre ellos. Yo ya estaba demasiado débil para intentar levantar la cabeza.

Joder, estoy a punto de llegar.

Edward gimió tan profunda me di cuenta de que también estaba a punto de llegar.

Las sensaciones eléctricas que teníamos cuando teníamos una conexión de este tipo.

Me eché hacia atrás y puse mis manos sobre sus rodillas, y me aferraba a ellas para salvar su vida. Eran lo que tenía. Mis dedos se clavaron en su piel y estaba segura de que mis uñas estaban dejando marcas a su paso.

Solté un gemido profundo y gutural y al instante sentí la mano de Edward conectar con mi clítoris, frotando y dando masajes.

Con un toque más, y un golpe pasado, Edward impulsos dentro de mí duro y sentí que me apretaba a su alrededor.

"FUCK!" gruñó y su agarre se apretó en mi cintura casi hasta el punto de sentir dolor.

Pero el tipo de dolor mas delicioso.

Mi mundo estalló a mi alrededor, estrellas fugaces detrás de mis párpados cerrados y el pulso por las nubes. Cada músculo, cada célula disparó y mis dedos se curvaron en las mantas debajo de nosotros.

Me derrumbé en el pecho de Edward sudoroso jadeante.

Estaba alcanzando la respiración, cuando sentí algo duro de nuevo.  
Y de pronto se metió en mí, su polla dura entro profundamente en mis profundidades. Gemí con fuerza en el sentimiento de él me llenaba. Lo Hice todo el tiempo, se sentía tan bien. No, fue más allá del bien. Sobresaliente. Espectacular. Asombroso.

¿Cómo demonios es que todavía seguia!

"Jesús, Bella. ... Estás tan ... malditamente ... apretada!" gemía y empezó a golpear en mí.

Con cada golpe duro que daba gemía. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me llevaban más cerca de él, mis brazos aferrándose contra lo que las restricciones estaban hechas.

La combinación del placer extremo de su polla golpeando duro en mí y el dolor era tan erótico.

"¡Carajo!" gritó.

Mi nombre se cayó de sus labios como el canto entre sus gritos. Yo no era mejor, su nombre que salía de entre gemidos y lamentos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan resbaladizos por el sudor y los sonidos de bofetadas piel contra piel sonaron por encima de nuestras voces.

Yo estaba gritando incoherentemente, incapaz de pensar en nada más que la sensación de él en mí golpeando más duro y más fuerte con cada embestida.

Parecía como si nunca se terminara, la sensación de subir más y más alto. Sentía el nudo en el estómago más y más fuerte, al parecer sin un final a la vista.

"Edward!" Grité.

Tan pronto como su nombre salió de mi boca sentí su mano sobre mi clítoris, frotándome por segunda vez.

"Eso es todo, mi chica mala. Quiero que te corras para mi!" gemía.

"Edward!"

"Correte para mí, ahora!"

Con un último golpe, un último toque, una última palabra, me caí de nuevo. Nunca pude resistir a que me hablara sucio. Mi visión estalló en blanco y estrellas, al mismo tiempo. Mi cuerpo apretó a Edward a mí, tirando de él empujándome más lejos en el olvido. Mi espalda arqueada a él y mientras tiraba de mis limitaciones. Apretando Todos los músculos corriéndome más fuerte de lo que hubiera hecho antes.

"Demonios!" Edward gimió y sentí su pulso dentro de mí, cayendo sobre su propia orgasmo momentos después de mí. Su agarre en la cadera y los dedos apretados en la cintura. Dejaría una marca, sin duda, pero era un precio pequeño a pagar por el placer.

Edward se derrumbó mientras yo sentía su polla palpitando por su orgasmo en mi.

Una vez más él mismo habiendo saliendo de mi abrazo me dio la vuelta sobre mi estómago.

"aun no eh terminado contigo", gruñó en mi oído. Oh, mierda, me apunte a eso ahora. Una de las cosas buenas de él es, una vez que comienza, no se detiene.

Sentí su mano en mi trasero en un golpe fuerte y me gritó de repente.

"ponte sobre tus rodillas y los codos!" mandó con severidad.

Le obedecí y tiró débilmente de mí hasta ponerme en su posición deseada.

"Oh, ahora que es una vista hermosa", dijo Edward con brusquedad. "Todo lo que la piel cremosa. Esas mejillas redondas agradables tuyas. Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar en tu trasero todo el día. Jugar con ella. Sentir tus huesos en mi polla para sentir como tus mejillas se golpean contra mis muslos".

Gemí ante sus palabras, mi humedad corría de nuevo de entre mis piernas.

la mano de Edward se conecto de nuevo en mi coño y la picadura se mezclo con el latido casi me envió sobre el borde de nuevo con sólo su contacto.

Gemí de nuevo, mucho más fuerte esta vez.

Él me agarró de las caderas alrededor y me atrajo hacia él, entrando a sí mismo profundamente en mí. Desde este ángulo golpeó lugares dentro de mí que él no golpeó antes, empujando más profundamente.

"joder, nena. Eres mucho más apretada de esta manera!" Edward gritó.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia adelante como él comenzó a presionar, su agarre con las manos apretandome.

"¿Te gusta eso, Bella? ¿Te gusta mi polla dura enterrada profundamente dentro de tu caliente, húmedo coño, palpitante? Edward gruñó.

"¡Sí! joder ¡sí!" Yo grité de vuelta.  
"Di mi nombre! gritalo!" Edward gritó y continuo entrando en mi. Yo estaba cerca, tan cerca de mi límite que cualquier cosa más que me haría llegar.

"DILO!"

Y con eso, su polla se impulso dentro de mí y se había ido de largo, flotando por encima de mi cuerpo en mi clímax.

"Edward!" Gemí, bajo y profundo en la garganta.

Ambos colapsamos sobre la cama agotados y exhaustos. Edward apenas tuvo fuerza suficiente para rodar fuera de mí y me tire apretándome contra su pecho. Yo estaba demasiado débil por los temblores que seguían costeando a través de mí que he cumplido, no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni siquiera para ponernos debajo de las sabanas, pero sabía que tenía que hacer una cosa más.

Edward pov.

Bella tomó la cabeza de mi polla en ella y se quejó en voz alta. A pesar de que estaba agotado, siempre he estado duro y listo. Mi polla era sensible de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Bella. Luego, sin advertencia, Bella se estrelló hacia abajo sobre mí. Ella gritó de placer. Me extendió la mano y las puso en su pecho, frote las palmas círculos sobre sus pezones. Ella gemía ronca. Sus dedos se encontraron contra mis hombros mientras ella se ponia en mi contra. Ella se levantó lentamente, golpeando hacia abajo más rápido que antes.

"Oh Bella!" -Exclamé, de felicidad pura.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Su expresión tan hermosa. Sus ojos se cerraron en la concentración. Seguí dando masaje a sus pechos mientras ella se movía arriba y abajo de mi pene.

Lleve mis manos por su espalda y la lleve pecho hacia abajo para poner su pecho sobre el mío, efectivamente impidiendo sus movimientos. Bella gruñó en voz alta.

"Mi turno". Me gruñó al oído antes de morder en el lóbulo.

"Ungh ... Edward ..." Ella gimió.

Pasé nuestras posiciones y casi inmediatamente comenzó a un ritmo increíblemente rápido. Me cogió con fuerza en el colchón, sus gritos se mezclaban con mis gemidos de placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos a los costados por el que se podía mover, con la cabeza contra la cabecera alrededor de la cama. Y aumento el ritmo. Me agaché y metí un pezón en la boca, chupando con fuerza. Bella gritaba. Bajé la mano hasta donde nuestro cuerpo estaba conectado, mientras la otra la mantenía justo por encima de ella. Pellizcándole más de lo que había pensado originalmente.

Bella gritó en voz alta. Sus paredes de manera irregular se aferraron a mi polla. Me empujó un par de veces más antes de enterrarme en ella, llegando a mi liberación.

"Te amo Edward." me dijo cuando la atraje hacia mi.

"Te amo demasiado mi Bella". Le conteste antes de que me fuera quedando dormido con mi compañera del alma.


End file.
